fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
August
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Staff |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest male memberFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 24 of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 6 His epithet within the empire is the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō) due his mastery of the countless Magics in the world. Appearance August is a tall, elderly man with long, white hair. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, thin beard, reaching down to his upper torso. He wears a long, billowing, light-colored robe with tattered edges on its bottom portion and intricately designed linings on the sleeves. He keeps this robe tied together with a belt made of a seemingly rope-like material. August also wears a dark-colored cape, which juts out in spikes near his head and has the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its back. The cape is kept in its place by a long cloth tied around it and August's neck and held fast by a spherical shaped clip. He completes this outfit with black boots and a wooden staff with a large orb at its tip. Personality August is shown to be a respectful person, addressing Emperor Spriggan as "Your Majesty", unlike Ajeel's informal behavior. He is also very cryptic; giving wise statements to others. Despite this, he is rather protective of comrades, and says it is a painful thing to lose one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 16 According to Jacob Lessio, he claims he has no sense of humor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 7 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc August appears before Zeref and his fellow Spriggan 12 members and comments on the fact that Zeref seems happier than before, implying that it's because he found his answer to Ragnarok. Zeref replies that in Ishgar they actually call it the Dragon King Festival. At that moment, Yajeel appears bringing Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref, and August, Dimaria, Ajeel, and Invel leave upon Zeref's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-9 He is later seen approaching Ajeel, having protected the Sand Mage with his magical barrier from Laxus Dreyar's lightning blast. Ajeel confronts him about his actions, while August states that it's painful to lose a comrade. Ajeel asks if August really thinks he would die from something like that, stating the old Mage has gone senile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 15-17 At the meeting of the Spriggan 12, August bows his head and tells Zeref they are all prepared for the end; the war against Ishgar. After Zeref states he wishes for mankind to perish, August responds that they are but pawns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-19 August then takes off towards the west to arrive at Fiore's eastern border with God Serena and Jacob Lessio, along with a force equal to a million soldiers; along they way they fly over Bosco and annihilate the country and all their guilds between the three of them. Eventually, they arrive at the eastern border and leave their ships, where they encounter Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen and Jura Neekis waiting for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-15 August, alongside Jacob, remains completely uninvolved in God Serena's fight against his former comrades, and instead watches as he easily defeats them all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 18 August then continues to watch as God Serena's opponents launch a counterattack and leave him cornered; he stops Jacob from stepping in, citing that they rarely get to see God Serena's true power. The duo then witness God Serena utilize his various types of Dragon Slayer Magic and leave his foes in critical condition, after which August stops God Serena from killing them and comments on the latter being the Hybrid Theory: a man blessed by the Dragon Gods. The three Spriggans then make for Fairy Tail, but are halted by Acnologia, who strikes down only God Serena, leaving August utterly bewildered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-18 As Jacob is about to use his Magic on Acnologia, August halts him, pointing out the Dragon King's strength. Having said that, August reminds Jacob about their primary objective; obtaining Fairy Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 3-4 Later, after Jacob's defeat, when Brandish warns the Mages of Fairy Tail of the threat of August, the old wizard is briefly seen walking through a vast, empty landscape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 3 Magic and Abilities Magical Aptitude: Known to be at a completely different level than that among any of his fellow Mages, August is rumored to in fact possess control of every single element of Magic there is, even being able to control more types of Magic than Zeref himself is able to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-16 Magical Barrier: August can conjure a barrier of unknown shape and size that proved potent enough to protect those within from the likes of Laxus Dreyar's massive lightning blast that completely dispersed fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel's Sands of Death, leaving Ajeel astonished when witnessed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 15-16 Magical Camouflage: August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence, preventing devices like Magic Radars to locate him and others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 5 Immense Magic Power: August wields particularly terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, even being considered the strongest male and strongest individual of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 23 His power goes so far beyond what the other Shields normally have at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, a member of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints and Fairy Tail's Guild Master, was shown very visibly frightened upon simply remembering some of August's Magical capabilities at work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-16 Even his fellow Shields Jacob Lessio and Brandish μ hold his might in very high regard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 6-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 2-3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members